jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Aeon2/Attack Of The Comments
A blog, for to deal with all Anons. All Admins should do something about (i censored a few inapropiate words) ok hoe or ***** im his gf stop asking him 4his number or u wont be the only one call his number its 2553044 i dare u 2hoe see what happens f*g or should i say fat f*g hoe im 12-13 dont make me no i already have a girlfriend and her name is ajana and shes s*xy she strips i front of me and and super super super s*xy gots a big butt and had s*x with me the other night and shes 13 older than you so no i going to have s*x with ajana and shes wears a small nightgown it gos up to her tetes *And I got a s*xy *ss butt it is my but is big so luke can you be my boyfriend @WikiaContributors: Watch your languages. 23 days ago by TotallyLindseyi strip in front of him and on him and have s*x with him in his room hoes and i have a night gown that gos past my tits ****** Zuris Page Comments give me call for s*x!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i will lick u and put my p**nis in u my gf is already prego but i love to f*** gurlzs Zuris Page Spam Used KarmaEdit Hi there! http://images.wikia.com/disneyjessieseries/images/a/a9/Example.jpgWelcome!Welcome to this Wikia, and thank you for your contributions! We invite you to log in and create a user name. Creating a user name is free and takes only a minute and it gives you greater'anonymity' if that is your wish. In addition, it is easier for other contributors to ask you questions and help you. *Of course, we hope you continue to make contributions, even if not logged in. *If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, please visit the Community portalfor an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that show you how to edit. *Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at the Forum or on the "discussion" pageassociated with each article. Please sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. Hi there! http://images.wikia.com/disneyjessieseries/images/a/a9/Example.jpgWelcome!Welcome to this Wikia, and thank you for your contributions! We invite you to log in and create a user name. Creating a user name is free and takes only a minute and it gives you greater'anonymity' if that is your wish. In addition, it is easier for other contributors to ask you questions and help you. *Of course, we hope you continue to make contributions, even if not logged in. *If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, please visit the Community portalfor an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that show you how to edit. *Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at the Forum or on the "discussion" pageassociated with each article. Please sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. Hi there! http://images.wikia.com/disneyjessieseries/images/a/a9/Example.jpgWelcome!Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Recent changes is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the "discussion" pageassociated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please sign in every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Anyways, lock teh comments or PUT DANG TALK SECTIONS OR JUST BLOCK ANONS. Mayn.. Aeon2 23:26, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts